The Epicslayers: Saleemictum
by bolt5678
Summary: First story ofthe Epicslayers of Spore. In an alternate universe, where alien races can live in the same empires, an Epicslayer named Slasher and his partner Edgur must kill a fangerous Epic known as Saleemictum to save an empire. With the help of another alien Epicslayer named Algernon,they may have a chance... but this will be the most difficult of Epics yet.


_In an alternate universe, all alien races of the galaxy could live in any alien empire and be real citizens. All alien races are treated equal but of course there are some racial intentions by some aliens. In this alternate universe, the set of galaxies that have this equality are known as the SPORE galaxies. Even if some planets only accept their own alien race for their empire, they are still considered to be part of the galaxy systems. Some planets accept all races but some others only accept certain aliens. Alien ages are actually equal like humans (meaning that if they were a year old, that is their age until the years come and they grow). _

_Also in this universe, the alien races have also advance intelligence, life, and in technology. Cities are just like human settlements that have a bit of everything; such as markets, malls, homes, apartments, work places… just about anything we have in our cities. Cities are only general; they do not separate by Military, Religion, or Economic classes. All races that qualify one of these classes could live in any city, as long as their race is accepted. There would be business buildings for Economic, churches and religion administrations for Religion, and top buildings and bases of war for Military. City halls are where the mayor of the cities resides. The ruler of the Empire would live in the main city hall of a "tropolis" city. City halls are also where the city businesses call and work along partnership. Usually, as you enter a hall you would see aliens of the Empire race racing around doing work. _

_Vehicles are also a way of transportation but they are different in the original Spore universe. In this alternate universe, there can be civilian transportation of only cars (in this time of this story, flying cars weren't made yet in the universe [yes, in the future they managed to make flying cars]) but citizens cannot own a Military, Religious, or Economic vehicle unless that is their job in relation to the vehicle classes. Citizens cannot own an airplane either, unless their living is in relation to any of the classes. Some alien races also domesticate creatures to use them for mounts. Like the alien Skakions, they ride on birds known as Skekees. _

_If you are a rich alien, you can use your Sporecoleans to buy a spaceship. Like in Galactic Adventures, aliens travel the galaxy for a living. Though, there are now gigantic ships known as motherships that can carry loads of cargo and space crewmembers. Yes, there are still the small spaceships like in the original Spore, but they are mostly known to be a traveler's or a trader's ship to use to go across the galaxy. There are still alien pirates, so space is pretty dangerous. Wars also rage in space; if you go to certain stars, you may see floating wrecks from space and motherships._

_In this story, there are aliens that travel the galaxy to kill epics and be paid well by an empire's ruler. They are known as Epicslayers. Epicslayers are the possibly the greatest of the Military class, even topping the best soldiers. This story shows of Slasher of the Dragonblood Epicslayers who are the best Epicslayers in the entire set of galaxies of SPORE. Here is one of his stories. This is when he first meets Algernon and he must work with him in order to save his own empire. _

* * *

"Captain Slasher, we are landing on Cadient in five minutes. We are slowly going into her atmosphere." The second pilot who was a Slasher alien race said to their captain Epicslayer.

"Good." Slasher said, softly tapping his Eril Medallion carelessly. "I shall inform the ruler and tell him that the Epic shall be dealt with."

Slashers were an alien race that was said to be ascended by an old dragon race but were modified over the years. They had red scales with gigantic red bat-like wings that had spikes on the membranes' ends. Their heads were shortensnouts with boneyes, kerantin horns poking out of their spiracles, and a set of cornutopia horns on the back of their head with branch decos secretly peeking. Arms were pythons with vicious hands of monstrumtalons and spurprises at their top wrist. Their tails had a gigantic slimslam kablam spike that could decapitate a Ploogal's head right off with one swipe. Their shoulders had two gigantic porcupains and their kneecaps had Rocknes.

Slasher, the captain and leader of the Dragonblood Epicslayers, was named after the race because of his father. He was the greatest, natural, Epicslayer that the galaxies have ever seen. He didn't need to use guns at all. Slashers were a dangerous alien race and the whole galaxy knew it. Slashers were only known because of Slasher. He only looked different from the rest for he had an Eril Medallion with the cross red and a red Capt. Cornall hat on top of his head. There were crested pears on his arms, considering being a tattoo for him.

He began looking overhead at his home planet Cadient, where the Slasher Empire originated. "Make sure you get a connection to the ruler before we hit the atmosphere." Slasher said.

"Sir, we would need to stop in the landing process if you want to communicate with him." The first Slasher pilot commented, as he starting to navigate the Cadientblood mothership to the planet. "We'll be risking the time the empires might have if the Epic would attack a city!"

"Trust me, Cornellius." Slasher grunted sternly. "I've know these beasts for my entire life. How the rule described the Epic, this would be an easy kill. The Epic is a dumbfounded one, it would not attack a city by thought but by curiosity and we all know what happens to the curious one. 'Curiosity killed the Epic'."

"Sir! We have stopped landing procedure! We have the ruler online."

"Put him on, Derris."

Derris, the first co-pilot pushed a button and the space glass because a gigantic screen, showing the ruler's face. The pilots and other crew members continued to function the mothership as the ruler began to speak.

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Slasher!" said Orticius, she was the ruler of Slashtropilis and the Slasher Empire on Cadient. "It's good to have you back home, especially with this Epic starting to threaten the city of Jukilious."

"Good to see you too, Ma'am." Slasher huffed. He wanted to get to the good stuff: killing the Epic. "Can you tell me where this Epic was last sighted and what species it could be?"

"The Epic is still around Jukilious but not close enough for the torrents to shoot at. We decided to not let the torrents shoot at it. We know that you can handle this, along with Edgur. Any other commands, Captain?"

"Just hang on and contact the mayor of Jukilious and tell him that I and Edgur are going to handle this."

"I knew I can count on you two." Orticius had that smile on her big face again. "You two slayers will be paid well. If I'm correct, this is the last Epic on this planet. I guess this is your last assignment on Cadient."

"Have I already killed all of them already?" Slasher said in sarcastic flattery, already knowing this. "This would be a walk in the park. Later and out, Ruler!"

The screen went back to the display of space and Cadient. Slasher went to the barracks of the mothership, going to Edgur's private quarters. Edgur was an Earth Eastern alien race, being an actual dragon. He was wise and knew many factors on planets, galaxies, star systems, alien races, creators, epics, and you can just name it. Edgur also had a shortensnout head and boneye but he had ultramegadeer antlers on the top back of his head and not to mention his flowing whiskers on his snout. He had two python legs with dirtcharger feet and python arms with tearerwrist hands with porcupains in their pains. Keranthin horns were bent on the rear edge of the eastern's head. He had a mane that was made of green featherferns that ran along his serpentine body with a tail fin of peacrock. His scales were brown but with green splattered spots on his body.

Edgur had two metal caps that covered his eyes with a beam helmet on his head, between his antlers. Kharmadillo shoulder caps were placed on his shoulders in the color of green. He also had a green leather pack that carried his "materials" as he called it. Edgur was an inventor and created many things that helped him with killing Epics with Slasher. He was Slasher's wise partner and could always scan on Epics to actually know their enemy. But without the scanner machine on Edgur's wrist, the eastern could identify every single detail on the creatures. The eastern was so smart and technical that he had to train himself to speak in small words so others would understand him.

Slasher knocked on the passenger door of his room. "Edgur! Come out!" he roared.

Edgur had the largest barrack room in the ship so a spaceship could fit in. He was actually working on his own spaceship that he could ride in his room that sometimes Slasher caught him either working on it or sleeping on the ship. He would have so many tools in his room as well, for Edgur was also the technician of the Cadientblood Mothership.

"Who is it?" a deep voice asked behind the door.

"Edgur! You darn dragon, get out there! We're at Cadient and we're about to kill the last living epic there!"

"Oh, right sir! Let me get my pack and we'll get going."

Slasher rolled his eyes, hearing the commotion of materials and tools falling down to the metal floor and Edgur complaining and cursing out loud. After ten seconds of the clanking, Edgur flew out.

Since Edgur was an eastern dragon, he could fly although wingless and breathe fire from his mouth and nostrils. The two Epicslayers then began to walk down the barrack hall, discussing on the epic.

"Do you happen to know what creature the Epic is?" Edgur asked.

"I've only been given a description of it but not an actual picture." Slasher said in his deep grunting, stern, voice. "I was told that it was some dark green bird with pink stripes. It might be an Epicalized Skekee."

"No, it cannot be." Edgur grumbled. "It has to be some other species. Skekees are too brightly green and don't have pink stripes."

"Okay good. Then I hope we have a challenge for once!"

* * *

Cadientblood landed on the dry golden land of Cadient. Slasher hopped into his Military car that he calls "Oblivion" and commanded the vehicle cargo hold ramp to be opened. As the ramp lowered, Edgur looked at his own car, which was also a Military class, the Slickmac. He kept thinking if he should ride his own vehicle or just hop into the Oblivion. Edgur ran to Oblivion, gotten inside, and buckled up. As soon as the ramp was completely lowered, Slasher gave a toothy grin and backed up the Oblivion as fast as he can onto the planet's golden grass.

Slasher drove in a fast 2000mph and was laughing his entire way to Jukilious. Edgur was slowly started to regret his decision but he managed to sit through Slasher's reckless driving, for being used to it before, of him going through bushes and maybe run over a small creature or two. Edgur was actually surprised of how fast they got to Jukilious that it felt like something struck him when Slasher commanded: "Open the communication screen."

With a push of a button from his wrist that contained many technical things, Edgur did just that. The tiny projector in his car shot up to the ceiling and showed a holographic screen with the mayor of the city sitting in his communication chair. When they opened the communication screen, it showed the mayor eating (what it seemed like) mutton from a Cowzy and drinking the alcoholic beverage known as "The Drunken Bananaman".

The mayor coughed and placed the food and drink on the plate behind his seat. Slasher and Edgur watched with blank expressions and briefly looked at each other in disbelief. They returned to their normal expressions when the major coughed an "ahem".

"Pardon me." The Jek the mayor said. "You have contacted me at my lunch hour."

Slasher couldn't help but chuckle softly. Jek wasn't just known as a great mayor in Jukilious but for his eyes for food and drink.

"We have loads of beer, mead, wine, and food prepared for your victory over the Epic!" Jek cheered.

"We didn't kill it yet, we just got on the planet." Edgur said.

"I quite know that! But we all know who's going to win. Especially now that we've figured out that the Epic is a scripcrow."

"Scripcrow!" The Epicslayers yelled in unison.

The two have slain a scripcrow before. It was a rather easy assignment. The beast was dark green with light feathers and tough antlers above its skexybeast face. It also had spikes on the back of its neck. The beast was also covered in large pink stripes and had purple level 2 poison shooters at its chest. Scripcrows were very simple to slay, for they had small brains; no matter how strong their killing skills are.

"Damns to Spode!" Slasher pounded his fist near the nanoprojector and groaned. "I was hoping for a challenge!"

"Well, at the least we know we could get to celebration faster." Edgur said to Jek, as Slasher was grumbling Spore curses.

"YES! YES! YES!" boomed Jek. "This would be a great day to celebrate the death of the last living Epic of Cadient!"

"We'll kill the dumb bird and tell you of our victory!" Slasher roared in a positive way, finally getting sane again.

The holograph faded into the nanoprojector and beeped to show that the mayor closed the communication log first. Edgur almost bumped the back of his head when Slasher immediately began driving off to the wild side westward of Jukilious.

"Stop!" Edgur yelled, as Slasher continued driving in incredible speed. "We need to know where the beast is! Let me place it on our digital map."

"We don't need a map." Slasher said at last.

Edgur then noticed that Oblivion stopped. "Oh, I see why now."

The Scripcrow was only one hundred yards away from them. Its wrinkly eye looked towards the Epicslayers' vehicle and its beak gave a squawk. The beast gave the angry look towards them, the look that most Epics gave when they saw their prey. The battle of Epicslayers versus Epic was about to begin.

* * *

Hello, I am bolt5678. I know you may be confused of how things are in this universe but if you want to ask me questions then... well... question.

Check my deviantArt account if you want to know how the characters actually look like.


End file.
